


Ulterior motives

by Zelda Ophelia (ZeldaOphelia)



Category: CSI: New York
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-23
Updated: 2009-03-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeldaOphelia/pseuds/Zelda%20Ophelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Problem with keeping the emergency supplies in the trunk was that it meant you had to go out in the cold to get them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ulterior motives

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic: Jessica Angell / Don Flack / stay warm.

There was another burst of cold air, then the car door slammed shut behind him.

"Here," Jess turned in her seat to see Don offering the blanket he'd grabbed from the trunk. _Problem with keeping the emergency supplies in the trunk,_ he had complained before opening the car door earlier, _was that it meant you had to go out in the cold to get them._

She had taken the time to crawl into the backseat. If asked, her official reasoning was that if they were going to wait, stuck in this snowdrift, for the tow truck to get them out then she wanted to be comfortable and stretch her legs out.

If he joined her in the back, well it was just so they could conserve body heat to stay warm.

"Thanks," she said as he wrapped the blanket around her. He looked almost comical sitting next to her, his long legs folded accordion style to fit behind the driver's seat (which was back as far as it could go so he could drive comfortably). "Here."

He looked at her in confusion until he realized she was motioning for him to stretch his legs out across the seat. "Are you sure you'll have enough room?"

"Plenty," she grinned as she slipped off of the bench seat and out of the way. Once he'd stretched out she settled in again, this time next to him and stretching her legs along his.

"Oh," he said, his voice low in her ear as his wrapped his arm around her. "Someone had a ulterior motive."

"Just so we could share the blanket better." She had a feeling that resting her head on his shoulder belied that fact, especially considering his amused chuckle, but this was so much better than their other options.

It almost made her wish that the tow truck would take longer to get to them.


End file.
